Don't Abandon Me
by RoobyDoobyDoo
Summary: Four people and two completely different lifestyles. The two lifestyles clash, secrets are revealed and crimes are commited. Will finding love amongst all this chaos be possible? InuyashaxKagome and AyamexKouga
1. The first meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the anime/manga

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the anime/manga.**

**Chapter 1:**

Ayame threw on a pale dark purple dress that was tight around the stomach and a bit loose around her chest and ended at her knees. She put her hair down and curled it. Throwing her bag over her shoulder and throwing on a pair of flats, she ran out the door to work and hopped into her hummer. She sighed as she listened to Rebirthing by Skillet. _How she loved that band…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome giggled as she rubbed her body up and down, grinding against a stranger in the dark of the party in some house. Adrenaline pumped through her veins as the music pounded in her ears. She was sweating like crazy and her clothes stuck to her. Her pink tank top that ended at belly button was covered in alcohol and her skinny jeans were stolen and dirty. She was so drunk she didn't notice the night go by so fast.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kouga grimaced as a punch was thrown at him. He wasn't going to let these men beat him to a bloody pulp! Grabbing a nearby bottle, he smashed it against a guy's head and then punched his gut. Feeling the presence of two more of the men, he sighed. _It was going to be a long night… _

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha Takahata threw on his glasses. He saw Ayame Watanabe rush into the office and smiled, she was always there early. He smiled and the two went off to their work, enjoying the quiet of the office.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The next day…_

Kagome sighed as she woke up. Her head was killing her. Where the hell was she? Moaning in pain and throwing her head back against the pillow, she suddenly was turned onto her back when something turned around onto her. Shocked she tried to move but the body pinning hers was huge. Groaning in pain she tried to wriggle around. OH, how her head killed! She stooped struggling, seeing it was futile. She somehow felt weird… like she was missing something. She felt bare… Her eyes widened as she saw her clothes on the floor. She groaned and pushed harder and the guy rolled off. Feeling her cheeks heat up she felt her head throb harder. The guy finally senses something moving underneath him and got up puzzled. Kagome hurried up, rubbing her head and pulling the blanket over her body. The man's eyes widened. Kagome sighed and grabbed her clothes, running out of the room and out onto the street. She raced into a park and splashed her face, hoping the burning in her cheeks would calm down.

She sighed as she leaned against a tree. She couldn't remember what happened the night before, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to. She had slept with a man...again. She looked at her reflection in the fountain and glared in disgust. She was a poor filthy slut she told herself. Tears were creeping into her eyes. Money was so scarce…She never should have run away all those years ago…. Tired and weary, Kagome headed back to her apartment that was falling apart, just like her life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kouga grimaced as pain shook his body. "Must have fallen unconscious last night" he thought as he got up. He had multiple cuts and bruises and was freaking starving! He looked around and saw the guys from yesterday unconscious, on the ground next to him. He stole their wallets and went to a nearby store, hoping to find bandages and food.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame sighed as she woke up, her silk pajamas all wrinkled. She got up and hopped into the shower, content with life. Humming she brushed her teeth and did her usual thing before going out to buy some groceries.

On Ayame's way to the store, she saw a girl wearing dirty clothes staring at her reflection with anger before wiping tears from her eyes. Feeling bad and wondering what happened to her, Ayame hoped she would be okay, not knowing the girl would be a part of her life later on.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha sighed as he watched some rather good looking females on television. He was glad to take a break from work and rubbed his eyes as he took of his glasses. Going out by the window of his home he looked out and saw a beautiful woman walk into a dirty building. He frowned, "The building really should be taken down!" he thought as his mind went to thinking about the raven haired woman.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kouga grimaced as his side stung again. He opened the door, ignoring the pain in his hand from a huge cut. The dried blood stuck to the door handle as he walked into the store, all eyes on him. Ignoring people staring he went into the aisle he wanted to. Annoyed he glared at a timid old lady who was shaking her head as she looked at him. The lady turned around, knowing she got caught staring. Kouga groaned and went back to minding his own business.

Soon the scent of another wolf demon reached his sore nose and he turned to spot a rather attractive red head in skinny jeans and a Coco Channel shirt. She was so busy looking at soup she didn't notice a can of tomato soup fall from above. He reached over and grabbed the can, grunting as the cut on his hand opened. The woman looked up confused and a droplet of blood splattered onto forehead from Kouga's hand .The girl took a step back in surprise and bumped into Kouga who moaned as his chest throbbed with pain again. _Damn those punks last night…_

Ayame looked shocked and wiped the blood off her forehead before asking if the man was okay. The man nodded before limping off. Ayame shouted him for to stop. Kouga ignored her and kept walking. Ayame ran up to him and grabbed his arm. Kouga glared back at her asking what the hell she wanted. Ayame began rummaging through her purse and pulled out some bandages and grabbed his hand.

Kouga pulled his hand away, before growling "Hey lady don't bother I don't need your help!"

Ayame was surprised by his rudeness. "N-no I insist," she stuttered reaching for his hand once more.

Kouga glared at her, "Perhaps I should rephrase that…I don't want your help."

Ayame anger flared. "And I INSIST!" she said firmly, ignoring some nosy lady next to her who was giving her looks.

Kouga smirked at her, raising an eyebrow in surprise. "Fine, work your magic babe."

Ayame grinned at his sudden mood change and grabbed his hand dragging him to the front of the store. She grabbed alcohol and bandages and water and other medical utensils she thought she might need. She then took him to a bench and forced an amused Kouga down. She was so bossy! "Aggressive little bitch!" he thought with a smirk.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sighed as she went into her cockroach infested apartment. A picture of her late father hung against the wall, the only two clean things in the room. Opening her fridge she took out a slice of cheese and bread and gobbled it down hungrily.

"Time for work" she thought and hopped into her small tub, crushing a bug with her foot. She let the cold water run and threw on a pair of ripped jeans and a white sweater over a shortened white t-shirt. She worked lots of different jobs to stay alive. Today she had three to do. She sighed as she went into the grocery store, watching some red head in skinny jeans and Coco Channel shirt walk by. "Rich bitch" she thought with jealousy and Kagome went to stack milk cartons in the freezing back. She threw on a pair of gloves and went to work, as the air chilled her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She gently cleaned his face, smiling as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall behind them. He looked like a young boy who was badly beaten. Ayame took great care and cleaned his every cut. Kouga sighed and relaxed.

Ayame asked him "Are there any cuts on your chest?"

"I unno…"

Ayame rolled her eyes, and said "Well check! Does it hurt?"

Kouga ignored her. Ayame glared at his still form and smirked. She WOULD NOT be ignored. Getting out a finely manicured claw, she gently trailed a finger down his neck and right through his shirt, ripping it in the middle. That sure woke him up. He glared at her, "What the hell did you do?"

Ayame grinned a toothy grin up at him. "I'm checking to see if you chest is ok."

Kouga glared at her. "Well fuck you! You didn't have to go and rip my shirt you know! "Cuz not all of us are filthy rich like you! We're just plain filthy! And since we live out on the street, we don't own as many items of clothing either! Man, this pisses me off!" he cried and walked away.

His body ached for relief and he was so hungry he might eat that red headed chick if she came any closer. A whimper caused him to turn around. He saw the red head looking down with a sad look. She quickly drew money from her purse and got off the bench, apologizing. Kouga sighed and shook his head.

"Just go will ya?" he said with a tired look.

"Hey, young lady is this man bothering you?" said a man looking at Kouga in distaste. Kouga glared at him but before he could speak Ayame cut in.

"NO, he and I were just on our way to the hospital. We're great friends." She said, pushing Kouga towards her vehicle. The man nodded and went off. Kouga glared at her but before he could say something Ayame kicked him HARD in the stomach. She would get what she wanted! He doubled over in pain and she pushed him into her vehicle and shut the door before hurrying and getting in after him. She locked the door and started off towards the hospital with a shocked Kouga in the back seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome screamed as the man grabbed her waist. "Hand over your money or else!" he threatened. Kagome glared at him and gave him a swift kick in the stomach. Kagome then twisted her body around and knocked him unconscious; regretting taking a shortcut through a dark alley. She ran home and saw someone with golden eyes and silver hair, looking at her as she ran by. "Stupid creepy dude" she thought. "But he is good looking…" Shaking her head of thoughts she continued home, not knowing that man would be a part of her life soon.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha looked at the girl he saw earlier, feeling bad as he saw her dirty clothes but surprised at the black fire in her eyes. She caught him looking at him and glared at him. Inuyasha just stood there as he watched her walk away. Without thinking twice, he

followed her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N ** Hope you guys liked so far! 

I tried to make it was long as possible and it turned out to be short! I will update soon if I get at least 2 reviews.

And this will have equal amounts of Ayame X Kouga and Kagome X Inuyasha no matter what it says about the main couple.  R&R

Oh and I know Kagome sounds like some slut (a little) but that's not who she really is, it was just one time thing

Tootles 3


	2. Stolen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the anime and manga

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the anime and manga. I am merely a fan writing fan fiction.

**Chapter two:**

Kagome sighed as she walked back to her store. She would have been at home if her idiotic brain hadn't forgotten the act that she left her key back at a daycare, where she helped out. She screamed in frustration as she got near the daycare and saw the lights were off. It was closed! She felt way wearier than she did before, collapsing against a wall, shivering as the air chilled her to the bone.

"Life sucks!" she shouted, shooting out the middle finger to anyone who stared at her. Some of the people shouted at her and she sighed and put her head down. Suddenly, a hand on her shoulder made her look up. Amber eyes gleamed at her with confusion and…comfort? She glared up at the man, realizing he was from earlier on today.

"Hey, you were that creepy dude, staring at me when I was walking to work…" she said, looking up at him.

Inuyasha raised a brow, saying nothing and extended his hand to her, helping her up.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ayame sighed as she waited for the doctor to come out. She was so hungry!! Going over to a vending machine she got out some Hickory sticks and coke. Throwing them in her purse, she rushed toward the doctor that had taken care of Kouga.

"Ah, you're Ayame-san?" he asked, smiling at her and shaking her hand. He chuckled as she impatiently hopped on one foot, awaiting his thoughts regarding the man she met on the street.

"Mr. Daisuke is fine, relax." "So, that's his name, Ayame thought.

"His injuries shall heal soon, thanks to his youkai abilities and the only serious damage is the cut on his hand and a bruise on his lower chest which looks like it had a heel jabbed in it." (Ayame blushed, embarrassed looking down at her heels, remembering how she kicked him to get in the car.)

"Would you like to visit him?" the doctor asked, chuckling as she began to nod her head furiously.

Following him to the door Ayame suddenly felt nervous, seeing the stranger again. As she walked in, she thanked the doctor who nodded and went off- and sat down silently in a chair, looking at him shyly, some of the blush from earlier still there.

Kouga peeked through one eye, watching the red head's blurry form sit down near him. He inwardly smirked, when a new thought entered his head. He began groaning and moaning, his hand going out towards his chest. Grunting in pain he turned away from the shocked red head.

"Oh my gosh!" she gaped. "Are you ok Daisuke?"

Kouga smirked, still staring the opposite way. Ayame peered over his shoulder, only to find his face digging into the soft, pale pillow.

"Daisuke?" she whispered leaning in closer, her mouth open in curiosity. At that exact moment Kouga threw a pillow at her head and pushed her back, causing her to fall on her behind and the coke next to her (which was open) spilled all over her bottom. Ayame shrieked and glared up at the laughing wolf, shock evident in her eyes. Also, unfortunately for our favorite red head, the doctor walked in at the exact moment. Raising an eyebrow, his smiling lips formed a tight thin line of anger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome gasped in shock as she entered the rich apartment. It was lavish with antiques and expensive tapestries from ancient Japan. She felt really out of place, a poor woman with barely any money and lived in a rodent infested apartment in some expensive business man's apartment. It had a nice ring to it, but it just couldn't be. She took of her shoes and glanced around, a feeling of jealousy creeping up her thin, starving stomach which growled. She blushed, looking down but Inuyasha's sensitive ears caught it and he immediately went into the kitchen. Kagome plopped down a seat and stared around.

"Why did you invite me over anyway?" she asked, thanking him as he handed her a bowl filled with ramen.

He shrugged, not knowing himself why he was so into her. "Well, err… since you don't have your key and I guess I felt like being nice…"

Kagome stared at him, fascinated by his gold orbs. He stared back at her coco eyes and grinned, both of them feeling strange, yet comfortable.

"So, you live by yourself?" she asked in amazement looking around once more. Inuyasha nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Do you live by yourself as well?" he asked, staring at her once more. She nodded, hoping he would drop it. Then, both sat in an awkward silence with Kagome's occasional slurp of ramen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame grumbled how the doctor DARE kick her out of the hospital! It was all that Daisuke's fault! He had done the damage and when the doctor came in, he pretended to be asleep! "That lying BASTARD! She would make him pay!" she thought, glad that she had slipped a slip of paper in his pants with her cell number.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome laughed as Inuyasha walked her home. He was so damn stupid and ignorant, it made her smile! He glared at her playfully, secretly enjoying her laugh. As she neared hr apartment, a frown graced her facial features, as she saw the door was open. Fear crept flashed through her as lightening as she ran in. It was…ok? No, it couldn't be. She ran over to where she kept her money, closely followed by a suspicious Inuyasha. As she suspected, there was nothing in the drawer.

Kagome stood there shocked. The only money she had, stolen! Her knees buckled and she fell limp into a shocked hanyo's arms. Without a word, Inuyasha gently laid Kagome on the broken coach, and packed up whatever he could find and it all fit in one large bag. Then, picking up Kagome, he walked out of the apartment.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame sighed, as she brushed her wet hair. The coke made her sticky and she had to bathe again. Staring at her reflection she felt strange. She wanted to see Daisuke again. Now and here and forever. Shaking her head, she slipped into her silk sleeping gown and sighed, feeling that strange feeling again. It felt good.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**The next day**_

Kouga sighed. Finally, out of the hospital! It had been two tiring days but the food was great! He looked down at his clothes. Cleaned but shortened and ripped. Sighing he walked onto the street and crossed, going off to find some shelter and thinking about the slip of paper Ayame had left him with her number on it. All of a sudden a scream interrupted his thoughts. A woman was fighting off a man who was trying to grab her belongings. Reaching out, he grabbed the man's shoulder, hurling into a nearby wall. The man ran away, sensing danger. The woman screamed and started batting at Kouga who glared at her.

"Chill, your crazy bitch," he yelped swatting her hand away.

"Oi?" she said, opening her mouth into a surprised O. Kouga glared at her, before turning away. She stopped him, thanking him like there was no tomorrow. He turned, rather annoyed to get a good look at her. She had brown hair that barely reached up to her shoulder and a set of dark blue eyes. She was wearing a blood red spaghetti strap tank top and a jeans skirt that reached a bit above her knees, with red flats.

"Hey! Your homeless right?!" she exclaimed out loud, clasping her hands together.

"I've seen you sleeping around on benches and shit! HI, I'm Rika Yamaguchi!"

Kouga took one look at the girl and processed what she said, and decided it was best to leave. Before he could go further then two steps, he was stopped yet again. "Hey, you like practically saved my life! Please come over to my dads store and let me buy you stuff. With that, she dragged him into the shop they were standing outside of, leaving a bunch of by standers shocked, staring after the purse snatcher.

Rika fed Kouga and since her dad owned a clothing store, she gave him outfits which would last him a seven day week. Kouga just sat there, bewildered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome opened her eyes, tired but curious. Looking around she saw that she was…at Inuyasha's again?! Sitting upright, she saw that she was covered with warm blankets and a tray of food was next to her. It looked so good… Not being able to help herself, she snatched a piece of watermelon off the plate and plopped it in her mouth. She looked up shocked, almost choking as she saw Inuyasha watching her from the doorway, a smirk on his face. She gulped looking up at him smiling shyly.

"Don't worry, the food was for you anyway." He said, leaving her to the delicious food.

Kagome blushed but needed no second invitation, jumping into the delicious food. Her thoughts soon drifted off towards her apartment. Tears welled up in her eyes, where would she go now?! Losing her appetite, she fell back onto the comfortable bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame sighed as she waited by the phone. Daisuke hadn't called her. She thought that she was crazy, actually thinking that he might call her back, but some tiny part of her hoped he would and suspected he would.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kouga sighed, couldn't wait to get out of the bright shop, all the colors were hurting his eyes and Rika's voice was hurting his ears. He groaned as Rika grabbed a new top she had given him as thanks for saving her.

"Are you sure you don't wait anything else? And you haven't told me your name!" Rika said hopping up and down.

Kouga reached into his new shorts, pulling out that slip of paper. "Well, now that you mention it, I could use a phone for a second."

"And your name?"

"Err, Ryan, Ryan Kazamatsuri…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame sighed, getting up from her spot beside the phone when "RING!!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/n: **Thanks for all you reviews! 

Thanks to wolfcries, Lady Ayami, Koolbrunette06, and Madoka ()

Also thanks to Koolbrunette06, wolfcries and Claire Cooper for putting it on your favorite stories list!  (IF I missed anyone I'm sorry!)

And why's Kouga lying about his name all the time!

And just in case you're confused, Kouga told Ayame is name is Daisuke, but it's not and he told Rika his name is Ryan Kazamatsuri but it's not. He's just lying to people.

You'll find out why later 

Thanks and R&R! 3


	3. Getting Used To It All

Ayame rushed to the phone and picked it up, "Hello

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters associated with the anime and manga by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Ayame rushed to the phone and picked it up, "Hello?"

Ayame sighed, as Inuyasha's voice reached her ears, it wasn't Daisuke.

"Hey Ayame, I need you to come over."

"Sure, but why? Is everything aright?"

"Yeah, don't worry but…I need you over. Can you come right now?"

"Uhm…sure gimme about five minutes and I'll be right over." And with that Ayame threw on a pair of shorts up to her knees, and a thick strap tank top. She didn't have time to dress properly and she was curious to know why Inuyasha called her over.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome woke up with a groan, her stomach grumbling, sighing she looked and saw the food still beside. Getting up she started to eat, and wandered off into the living room. She saw a red head wearing black baggy shorts and a yellow tank top enter through the door. She recognized her from earlier; she was wearing a Coco Channel shirt and skinny jeans at the store. The red head didn't look her way and walked over to Inuyasha smiling.

"Hey come here," said Inuyasha motioning for Kagome to come over. Kagome shyly walked over, feeling out of place in the rich apartment. "Ayame can you take her shopping for new clothes? I'll be paying and it'll be a big favor," Inuyasha said handing over some bills.

Ayame nodded, looking surprised, and glanced over at Kagome who looked at Inuyasha, her mouth open forming an O.

"What?!" she stuttered. Inuyasha quickly pushed Ayame and Kagome out of the apartment before he could hear protests and turned on the television, grabbing some ramen.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Outside Inuyasha's apartment….**

Ayame sighed as she pulled Kagome along her, ignoring the girl's protests.

"Look, I'm expecting a phone call so let's just get this over with quickly. Okay?" Ayame said in the strictest voice she could come up with.

Kagome shut her mouth but still looked shocked and confused. Ayame drove to H&M and dragged Kagome inside. She threw a dress, pair of Capri's and a shirt at Kagome before pushing the flustered girl into a changing room. As Kagome stepped outside, Ayame nodded in approval and threw another short dress at her.

After going to about five more stores Kagome was exhausted and Inuyasha's money was finally spent. Kagome had enough clothes to last her months! She was so thankful but didn't know how she could ever repay Inuyasha. Kagome's stomach growled and blushed as Ayame stared at her. Ayame brought Kagome a burger and smiled as the poor girl thanked her.

When they got back, Inuyasha grinned and thanked Ayame, offering to pay for her troubles. Ayame shook her head and said something about rushing home and ran out the door.

"So, uhm why did you let me buy all these clothes?" asked Kagome.

"Cuz you needed them and don't worry about paying me back. I know your homeless and so you can stay here for as long as you like, until you get enough money to get your own place again."

Kagome glared suspiciously at Inuyasha. "You're not getting sex from me ya know." She growled.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and turned around, getting ready to go to bed. "Trust me, you're not anything special, I've seen better so you don't have to worry."

Kagome glared at him as he left the room, "_Why the nerve of him_" she thought. _"But it's not like I have any other option,_ she said changing into a comfy pair of pajamas Ayame bought her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayame ran to her phone, as soon as she got home, checking to see if anyone had called. To her surprise a clothing store had called and she called them back, wondering why they had called her.

"Hello?" answered a loud female voice.

Ayame cringed and held the phone away from her ear a bit. "Uh, yeah hi, you guys called?"

"OH! NO, it wasn't us it was some homeless dude!"

Ayame's heart started to beat faster. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I think his name was Ryan Kazamatsuri."

Ayame raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ryan Kazamatsuri? Oh, did he say anything else to you?"

'No, anything else I can help you with?"

Ayame sighed and shook her head. "NO, thanks…."

Ayame sighed again as she put down the phone. _"Ryan?_ _I don't know any Ryan Kazamatsuri… I'm pretty sure that the man I met at the grocery store went by with the name of Daisuke. But why do I care if he calls me anyway? He's probably just trouble…" _she thought, going to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kouga sighed as he dragged along some two bags full of clothing along. The red head hadn't picked up. _"Oh well"_ he thought and curled up in a dark alley, trying to fall asleep.

A/n: I know its short but it'll get longer and hopefully more exciting.

Review please. :


	4. Those Blue Eyes

**  
**Ayame woke the next day. She had to get ready for some big wolf demon meeting today. The wolf demons all owned big businesses which explained why most of them were rich. Her mind drifted back to Daisuke **(A/N who is actually Kouga if you guys forgot) **

_I wonder what he's doing right now…"_ she wondered out loud.

* * *

Kouga awoke with a groan, stretching his muscles which he had gained from fending off gangs and muggers in the streets he had grown up in ever since he had ran away. _"The bastard must have a big business meeting…"_ he thought anger boiling in his stomach at the man's memory. _"I wonder if the pretty little redhead's gonna be there."  
********************************************************************************************_

Kagome awoke and stretched comfortably. She looked over at the doorway and smiled. Inuyasha's scowl faded and his cheeks turned red. He smiled back and walked in, laying a warm breakfast on the bed and walking out. _"How did I get so blessed? From waking up everyday to barely any food, I now wake up to this warm breakfast served by a hottie?"_ Kagome thought happily as she dug in. Mmmm, pancakes!

* * *

Ayame walked into the big business firm in a black high waist skirt and a chiffon white blouse. Her hair was curled, and she was wearing make up and heels.

_"Looks like I'm early…."_ she thought as she walked around. Some of the wolf demons she knew were already here and waved hello. Smiling she waved back, distracted by this she accidently bumped into a man.

"Oops! My dearest apologies!" she said turning around, her curls whipping about her face. She looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. It was Mr. Kazamatsuri, the leader of Brown Wolf Corporation.

"Miss Ayame," he said forcing a nonchalant smile, before hurrying off.

Ayame just stared after him, shocked. "_Those blue eye_s…." she thought.

* * *

Kouga's blue eyes flashed dangerously. He was hungry, really hungry.

"Ryan!"

Kouga kept walking.

"RYANNNNNNNN!"

Kouga kept walking.

"KAZAMATSURI!" said a familiar annoying voice.

Kouga stopped, hearing the last name he hated with a passion. He turned around. It was that girl from the clothing shop, what was her name again?

"Ryan! I've been shouting you're name for an hour!" Rika said rather loudly.

She adjusted her tube top, and instead of pulling it up, she pulled it down a bit, moving closer to Kouga. Kouga looked down and then up.

"_Ryan…What the fuck?"_ he thought. The events of yesterday came flooding back to him.

"Uh, what's up?" he asked.

Rika smiled and said "Nothing, I missed you! Glad you came by the shop again!"

Kouga looked at her blankly. _"What's this chick talking about?" _He looked up and saw he was standing right outside of her shop. Kouga's stomach growled. He looked at the girl, who was smiling eagerly up at him.

He smirked and said "Yeah, I missed you too."

Rika's grin grew wider. "Well, uh, I accidently made a lot of breakfast and brought it to work so you wanna come into the back of the shop?"

Kouga's smirk never wavered. "Well if you insist."

* * *

Kagome sighed as she plopped down on her comfy mattress. Inuyasha was at work, and she had nothing to do and nothing to watch on television. All the good shows came on at night. She decided to go for a walk. Going through her new wardrobe she picked out a colorful plaid top and tights with silver ballet flats. She looked at her wavy mess of a hair. She had always wanted a hair straightner but could never afford one. She tied her hair back in a bun and walked out off the apartment.

"_I need to go back to school, now that I have free time or else I'm never going to get a good job. I want to live in these expensive apartments like Inuyasha; I want to be able to wear nice expensive clothes like that Ayame. She's so close to Inuyasha. I wonder if they're dating. They probably are, she's gorgeous and she's rich too." _

Jealousy hit Kagome hard and she grabbed her hair in frustration. She never should have run away. Even if life was hell, at least she could have food and a place to call her own. She couldn't live off Inuyasha everyday. He would eventually kick her out. Where would she go? She looked around, finally coming back to reality from her thoughts. Where was she? She saw a school. Checking a watch Inuyasha had gotten her she saw it was lunch time. Kids poured out of the school, yelling and playing. She smiled, she always had liked kids. She had dreamed of becoming a teacher ever since she was little. Suddenly a kid running by stopped and stared at her, his coco brown eyes widening.

"Sister?!?" he cried out, running to the fence.

Kagome looked down at him, startled. Her eyes widened too.

"S-S-Souta?!?"

* * *

Ayame walked out of the business office exhausted. She wasn't even needed there, just needed to be there out of respect. Her stomach growled and she looked down, patting it while walking, lost in her own thoughts. She bumped into someone for the second time, this time landing on her ass and scattering the other person's papers everywhere.

"My deepest apologies Mr. Kazamatsuri!" she stuttered as she scurried around on the concrete trying to pick up all the papers.

"Watch where you're going Miss Ayame!" shouted the man, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Sir, are there tears in your eyes…?"

"Yes, I'm allergic to dust! Now mind your own business and quit being so clumsy you're no longer a kid for Pete's sake!" He shouted and walked off towards his Porsche.

"_What crawled up his ass and died? And who the hell is Pete?"_ thought Ayame rolling her eyes. Getting up from the ground a photo caught her eyes. Looking around she saw Mr. Kazamatsuri had already driven off. Picking up the photo she turned it around. The picture was of a small boy with blue eyes and messy black bangs, hair pulled back into a ponytail. The boy was grinning and holding very tightly onto a woman with matching black hair and dark eyes.

Ayame's eyes grew wide. _"Those eyes, and that boy…It can't be!"_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, It's been a long time! I haven't been on for a long time and have been away from the computer a lot. Sorry for people, if any who have been waiting for this story to be updated. I know this chapter was short but I wanted to leave it a cliffhanger xD **

**Hope things are finally getting interesting for you guys!  
Who the hell is Mr. Kazamatsuri?**

**Who the hell is Pete?  
Who is Souta? (You guys should know this one from the series!)**

**All these questions will be answered in the next chapter ( I think)**

**THANKS TO ALLL THE REVIEWERS INCLUDING KOGA X AYAME'S CUB (:**

**Her message/review was very nice & motivated me to write again**

**Reviews are very much appreciated and motivate me to write so review please. (:  
**


End file.
